Happy Christmas
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: Arthur spends Christmas in Japan.


**This is my Christmas present to all of you. A very, very early Christmas present. Have a Merry Christmas and please stay safe!**

* * *

The snow was falling peacefully outside of the window. The white crystal flakes danced in the air, slowly descending to join their predecessors on the ground, becoming part of the white blanket that caressed the remnants of the Japanese garden. The garden was still and cold, sleeping beneath the fallen snow. The bare sakura trees stood sentinel over the expanse. In spring, they would bloom, and it would no longer be snow covering the ground, but pale pink cherry blossoms, perfuming the air with their sweet, pure scents. But for now, spring was months away, and the cold snow continued to fall outside.

Inside the house, however, the atmosphere was anything but cold.

Kiku gasped as Arthur pushed him against a wall, their half naked bodies pressed flush against each other. A gasp was all he managed to get out before Arthur slammed their mouths together again, hungrily searching the smaller man's mouth. His fingers fumbled with the button of Kiku's slacks, trying to get them off, while Kiku ripped off Arthur's belt. Arthur finally managed to undo the meddlesome button on his lover's pants and shoved them down. Kiku obediently kicked them off to join the trail of clothes leading behind them. Arthur's pants soon joined them. Clad in nothing but his boxers, Kiku shivered in anticipation. Arthur's mouth left his for a while, instead moving to his neck. He left love bites on the soft skin, tasting the smaller man's sweat and tugging on his nipples. Kiku moaned under the ministrations, his slender fingers tangled in the Brit's golden hair as his back arched.

Arthur finally tugged his boxers down, leaving the Japanese naked. He took a hold of his lover's member, causing the smaller man to let out a high pitched keening sound. Kiku's knees were weak with pleasure. If not for the man holding him up, he would have fallen. Arthur, however, did not seem to mind continuing on the floor. He let them both slide down the wall until he was kneeling over Kiku, his hand still fondling his cock. Kiku tugged at Arthur's hair sharply. Arthur knew what he wanted and brought their lips together again. He shifted Kiku so that he was lying on his back, with Arthur lying between his legs, as they continued.

Kiku finally broke away for air. "You want to do this here?" he gasped.

The Brit chuckled. "Why not? I don't think I could make it to the bed, love." He left hungry kisses down Kiku's neckline as he got rid of his own boxers.

Kiku couldn't find the will to argue as Arthur shoved one finger into his rear. He let out a little squeak and clung to the Brit as he hurriedly stretched him before entering him. Their bodies joined at last as they made love to each other passionately, the sounds of their cries breaking the silence. Consumed in each others fiery warmth, they were oblivious to the cold outside.

Arthur kept his mouth on his lover's as he thrust into him repeatedly, managing to hit his prostate every time. Kiku was lightheaded with pleasure, feeling the taller man's thick cock filling him completely. He screamed when he came, his release leaving him feeling boneless and limp. He felt Arthur come inside of him half a second later.

When at last they were sated and had caught their breath, Arthur pulled out and picked up the smaller man, carrying him to a kotatsu. They cuddled under it, stealing kisses and basking in the afterglow. Arthur pulled his lover to his chest contentedly.

"I rather like Christmas at your place," he mused as Kiku kissed at his chest. He ran his fingers through the soft black hair. "We should celebrate Christmas here from now on."

Kiku giggled and nodded his assent. Arthur brought the smaller man's fingers to his lips and kissed the tips.

"Happy Christmas, Arthur," Kiku whispered.

"Happy Christmas, Kiku. I love you."

"I love you too," Kiku responded. Their lips met again.

"Kiku?" Arthur asked when they drew apart.

"Mmm?" the Japanese asked as he left kisses on the Brit's chest.

"I don't believe that we have done it under a kotatsu yet," Arthur replied nonchalantly.

Kiku glanced up and met his dazzling emerald eyes. He gave a soft smile and kissed Arthur on the lips. Kiku allowed himself to be moved onto his back as they continued, not breaking the kiss.

* * *

*In Japan, Christmas is spent with lovers. It is not uncommon for a couple to rent a hotel room and have fun on Christmas Eve. They also exchange Christmas cake and eat Kentucky Fried Chicken, which amused me. Here is a commercial (remove the spaces):

w w w. you tube watch? v= m M9 IeR Xxd TA

* * *

**In other news, I have decided to continue my fic "Keeping Warm." Every time I feel like writing something about England and Japan cuddling, sex or otherwise, I will post it there. Not every chapter will be rated M.  
**


End file.
